Yuno (Black Clover)
Yuno「ユノ」is Asta's foster brother, And the lost descendant of the spade kingdom's royal family of Grinberryall, He was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage. He wields a four-leaf clover grimoire and is a 5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads. He is the human host for Licht's child. Appearance Yuno is a young man of average height with a lean build, amber eyes, and messy black hair. His main outfit consists of a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that cover the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots. He carries his grimoire in a pouch strapped at his right-hand side of his waist. Later on, Yuno starts wearing the squad's signature robes. He also possesses a necklace made of a gold-colored chain and a blue magic stone, which has a gold-colored cross and four-pointed stars at each corner. After becoming a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Yuno starts wearing its signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side. While possessed by an elf spirit, a red tattoo appears on Yuno's left cheek and his ears become pointed. Personality Yuno has a calm and emotionless demeanor and speaks only when he really needs to convey his thoughts. His manner of speaking often makes people misinterpret what he means. Despite his detached nature, Yuno harbors a strong ambition to be the Magic Emperor, which he developed while growing up with Asta. Additionally, Yuno has a sense of rivalry with him so strong that he will go to any length to stop anyone who tries to put Asta in harm's way. He also goes out of his way to make Asta look good in the eyes of others, such as when he attacked Asta with his most powerful magic, knowing Asta would block it. Because he spent most of his childhood living with Asta, Yuno possesses similar traits as he does. One is his tenacity and will to never give up, both of which he learned from training together with Asta in their early days. In contrast with his current personality, Yuno used to be more of a crybaby who could not stand up for himself. He started to change after Asta saved him while showing his dream and determination. Magic Wind Magic: Yuno uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate wind. He is proficient with this magic even before he receives his grimoire.19 He usually uses this magic in the form of whirlwinds that can knock out his opponents in a single hit.20 He can also use the whirlwinds to lift and propel himself through the air. Creation Magic: Yuno uses this form of magic to shape objects and entities from wind. Spirit Magic: Yuno uses this form of magic to summon a spirit that can assist him in battle. He uses this magic to summon Sylph, the wind spirit. Reinforcement Magic: Yuno uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Immense Magic Power: Yuno possesses a tremendous amount of magic power, as shown when not a single anti-bird flies around him during the Magic Knights entrance exam. His large reserves allows him to cast two different spells at the same time with ease. He easily fights on par with two of the Diamond Kingdom's Eight Shining Generals and defeats one of them. His magic power increases greatly after being possessed by an elf. Enhanced Mana Sensory: Yuno possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings. In addition, he can see the flow of mana in the form of a flock of winged beings. Mana Zone: Yuno can control all the mana in the area around him to increase his spells' power and range. Spirit Absorption: By combining Mana Zone with his refinement of Mana Skin, Yuno merges with Sylph and a vast amount of mana, increasing his magic power and partially transforming himself. The increase in power allows him to match that of a Magic Knights Captain. Strong Will: After being possessed by an elf and hearing Asta's determination to become Magic Emperor, Yuno's strong will allows him to keep his soul intact. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Monarchs Category:Outright Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence